


Let's Have Coffee

by midnightlight22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Lila can go die in a hole, Lila is Mean, She is rude, next, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlight22/pseuds/midnightlight22
Summary: Adrinette, basically. Marinette is a fashion designer for Jagged Stone and Adrien works at a bakery with Plagg, who is a human here. Also Tikki. Alya and Tikki are her best friends. Adrien thinks of Marinette as a friend, and Marinette thinks of Adrien as a friend. Will things change? Who knows? For me to know and for me to find out. ;)There isn't a death, but an injury.





	1. Coffee and Flour

 

“Hi, Marinette. Same thing as always?”, asks Adrien, a 22-year-old with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a black apron around his waist.

Marinette smiles as she walks into the bakery. She was wearing a white shirt with black pants.

“Yeah Adrien, please.” She sits down and takes out her laptop, waiting for her order. Marinette was a regular customer in Adrien’s bakery, since it was on her way to work, which was being a fashion designer to Jagged Stone.

 

She had just opened a window on her laptop when she hears her name being called out already.  

“Marinette, your order’s ready.”, says Adrien.

She giggles and says, “That was fast, Adrien. Quicker than usual, but thanks!”

Adrien smiles, “You’re welcome, m’lady. Now, I think you need to be on your way,” he says, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Marinette gets her bag and salutes.

“Yes, sir.”

Adrien couldn’t resist not laughing at the adorable face that Marinette was doing. He laughed so hard that he fell to the floor and couldn’t breathe. Marinette brought her hand to her face.

“Oh my god, Adrien. Are you okay?”, she asks with worry.

“I-i’m fine.”, he says, “It’s just that the face you were making was really funny.”

 

Marinette’s face fell.

“Oh”.

Adrien notices and says, “I’m sorry Marinette, I didn’t mean to make fun of you. I meant it in a good way.”

She waves her hands and says, “I’m fine Adrien, it’s just that I have something that due today. I have to go.”

She fixes her clothes and walks out the door. Adrien sighs.

_What did I do? I made her sad now. Now she’s going to think that I’m an idiot._

He walks back to the counter, waiting for the bread to come out of the oven.

“ADRIEN, COME HELP ME!”, yells Plagg, a 19-year-old boy with black hair and everything black, his shoes, his clothes, and his apron.

Adrien unwillingly walks to the back of the bakery, where he finds Plagg under a mountain of flour.

“Plagg, I get that you’re my friend, but how did this happen? I left you alone for 10 minutes, while I was with Marinette, and you somehow get stuck under a bunch of flour.”, he says, crossing his arms on his chest.

Plagg tilts his head and explains, “Well, I was trying to get some camembert from the bottom of the fridge and the flour was on top and I accidently pulled the flour off of the shelf in the fridge and it came on top of me. I can’t even move to get my camembert, but anyway how did it go with Marinette? Did you ask her yet?”

Adrien blushes, and puts his hand behind his neck.

“What, what do you mean? She’s just a friend, Plagg.”

He pushes the flour out of the way and pulls Plagg up. Plagg is covered from head to toe in flour. He shakes his arms a bit and flour comes out of his sleeves and pants. Adrien laughs.

“Only if Tikki was here to see you now, she would regret dating you.”

Plagg shoots dagger eyes to Adrien. He walks closer to him and whispers, “You tell her, I’ll tell Marinette that you like her, even if you don’t.”

Adrien’s eyes open wide, but tries to calm down.

“No you won’t. You’re bluffing.”

“No, I’m not bluffing. Anyway, it’s time for my break. I’mma go.”, Plagg says, getting his lunch bag. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.”, and he walks out to the front of the bakery to go outside.

Adrien starts to pick up all of the flour that Plagg left. 

_ He was kidding, right? He probably wouldn’t tell Marinette, but he said he would be back in 15 minutes and that would be enough time to go to Marinette’s work place and back. OH MY GOD!!I  _ Adrien got up as ast he could and ran out to the front of the bakery, besides no one was in the bakery anyway. He ran to the sidewalk and saw a person wearing all black with flour  in his hair walking up the block. 

“PLAGG!!”, yells Adrien, while running up to Plagg. 

He turns around and sees Adrien running towards him, and he starts to run. Adrien tries to catch up up to Plagg, but he can’t and starts to slow down at the top of the block, when he sees Marinette talking to Plagg. 

_ Oh my god, Plagg, I don’t like her...I think. Don’t tell her.  _

Marinette looks up from the bottom of the block and sees Adrien. She sees him and smiles and waves. Adrien, embarrassed, manages to give her a weak wave. Marinette waves at Adrien, so that they can talk. Adrien waves her off and walks away. 

_ She doesn’t want to talk to me, I made her look like an idiot this morning. She probably wanted me to apologize to her. I’ll apologize tomorrow.  _

He looks back and sees Marinette smiling at Plagg and then hugs him. 

_ I’m going to talk to Tikki later.   _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Tikki what happened in the morning and Tikki and Alya are going to try to convince Marinette that Adrien does like her.

“Tikki, tell what I just did.”, says Marinette, coming into her work place, where she works with Tikki and Alya.

Tikki giggles, and says, “You just hugged my boyfriend. AAAnd you let Adrien walk away.”

Marinette blushes and says, “Okay, but why did Adrien walk away? I wanted to talk to him, not get angry at him for what he did this morning.”

She walks to her desk and sets her bag down on her desk, next to Tikki’s. Tikki spins around in her chair and rolls her chair to where Marinette is standing.

“What did he do?”, she says with dagger eyes as if she would kill him(*cough cough, she would).

Marinette sits down and prepares to tell Tikki the story.

“He gave me my order and for some dumb reason, I decided to salute to him and say, “Yes sir””, she sighs, “ and he started laughing so hard that he fell on the floor and I was hurt, sort of. Adrien noticed and he tried apologizing, but I brushed him off and left. And then Plagg was walking behind me, so I decided to talk to him and he said that Adrien wanted to talk to me after I got off of work and to meet him in the coffee shop. I was happy. Maybe he had wanted to tell me something that he didn’t get a chance to tell me.”

Tikki laughs.

“Well, Tikki? Any ideas?”

“This is a long shot, but maybe be a date.”

She blushes, “Tikki, Adrien’s just a friend, besides I’m not ready for a relationship… after what happened with Nat.”, and with that the waterworks start. “He c-cheated on me with Chloe. I knew she was mean, but I didn’t think she would stoop that low.”

Tikki pulls her close and hugs her. “Don’t worry Marinette. You’ll be okay, besides you have me and Alya. Right, Alya?”

No answer. Tikki coughs again, and screams, “RIGHT, ALYA???”

“YES TIKKI! YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE US!”, yells Alya from across the room, which was filled with other designers.

“Stop staring you guys! Go back to work!”, yells Tikki and with that, everyone is back to work.  

“Thanks girls.”, Marinette says while wiping off the tears that fell, “now, why did you think that Adrien likes me?”

Alya comes running from across the room and asks, “Are you kidding me? The guy calls you m’lady. Doesn’t that sound a little bit weird?”

“Alya’s right, Marinette. I’ve never heard him call anyone else that.”, says Tikki, wondering why Plagg didn’t call her a cute nickname.

Marinette sighs and looks up. “Are you sure? Like completely sure that he likes me?”

Alya laughs, and says, “Girl, when have I ever led you wrong?”

“Too many times, Alya. So, how about once we get off of work, we go to the bakery and we’ll see if you’re right okay? So that way, you can get off my back about Adrien.”

Alya and Tikki look at each other, as if sending some weird signal and look back at Marinette and say, “Deal”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“Are you sure, you don’t like her? Because it looks like you do.”, says Nino, who works the afternoon shifts with Adrien, once Plagg finishes work. 

“Well, I don’t. Maybe? I don’t know. I really don’t, but I always get this feeling when I’m around her and she makes me feel nervous for no reason. What do you think, Nino?”, asks Adrien.

“I would say you do like her because she makes you happy and she’s really cute if you think about it.”

Adrien just stares at Nino.

“Adrien are you there? Earth to Adrien”

Adrien shakes his head and says, “I’m sorry you were saying?”

Nino just laughs and says, “Yep, that settles it. You like her.”

“Oh my god. I actually like her.”, says Adrien with wonder. ‘Wait, but does she like me? Why is life complicated?”

“Because you make it complicated on yourself, bro.”, says Nino, wondering when he was going to see Alya. 

_ Ring, ring!!! _

Adrien and Nino look up and see Marinette, Alya and Tikki coming in. 

¨H-hi girls! What would you like?”, asks Adrien, trying not to freak out. 

Marinette walks to the counter while Alya and Tikki go sit down at a table. 

“Hi Adrien! I was wondering if you could give me my order and two donuts and two black coffees for Alya and Tikki.”

“Sure Marinette. Also...”, says Adrien, hoping he’s not making a mistake, “I was wondering if you could tell Tikki if she could come talk to me once you go back.” 

“Oh”, says Marinette in a surprised voice.  _ I thought he liked me, but guess not. Haha, Alya. But why am I sad? I didn’t like him in the first place,  _ thought Marinette while she was walking back to where Alya and Tikki were sitting, in the corner of the bakery.

Alya and Tikki were talking to each other when Marinette came back. Alya looks up and asks excitedly, “So girl! What did he say? Did he ask you out to a date?”, but Marinette sighed and sat down next to Tikki and Marinette says, “Guess.”

Tikki looks at Marinette and says, “So no. Okay...so what did he say?”

“He… he wants to talk to...to you Tikki”

Her eyes widen and says, “Me? But why me?”

“I don’t know why, but he REALLY wanted to talk to you, Tikki. You better go.”

Tikki gets up, a little nervous because Plagg had told Tikki that Adrien might have a bit of a crush on Marinette, but Tikki brushed it off as a joke. Now she wasn’t so sure. She walks to counter and sees Adrien waiting for her. 

“Hi Tikki. Um I was wondering about something.” says Adrien, a little nervous as well. 

“Sure Adrien, ask away.”

Adrien puts his hand behind his neck and says, “What did Plagg say to Marinette in the morning?”

Tikki just stays quiet.  _ I don’t know what Plagg said to Marinette, but it can’t be a good thing if Adrien’s worried about it.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left you on a cliff hanger! Yay! Anyway, this chapter is really short, I think. I'm gonna try to post more next week since I have Thanksgiving break next week, so I'll keep you posted.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are heading home and are talking about the girls. Let's see what happens in the end.

“Ummmmm, well you see Adrien, I don’t know what Plagg said to Mari. I was inside the building when that happened.” said Tikki.

Adrien laughs nervously, “Oh, well, thanks anyway Tikki. Your orders gonna be out in a moment.”

“That’s fine, Adrien.” She was walking away when an idea came to her. “Adrien, I have a question.”

“Sure Tikki, what is it?”

Tikki comes close to the counter and whispers, “Do you like Marinette?”

Adrien freezes and then says, “N-no, w-what makes you think that? She’s just a friend.”

Adrien hears giggling and, “Okay Adrien.  Also, Alya will pick up the order.”

“Okay.” _Tell me I did not just do that. Tell me that Tikki doesn’t think that I like Marinette now. I’m gonna die if she thinks that, cause then she’s gonna tell Alya. OMFG!! ALYA!!!_

“Adrien, bro are you still here? Earth to Adrien. Blonde, pay attention!” says Nino.

Adrien blinks. “Oh, sorry Nino. I blanked out for a bit.”

“You blanked out? Dude, Alya got the order, we talked and then the girls left. You didn’t even say bye.”

He brings his hand to his face. “Really? Oh my god, I’m such an idiot.”

Nino chuckles. “Yeah, I would know.”

He shoots dagger eyes at Nino. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, dude, but we gotta go if we’re gonna go to Marinette’s fashion show later on with Plagg.”

“Right, I forgot about that. Do we have to bring gifts?”, asks Adrien.

Nino scratches his neck and says, “Honestly, I don’t know, but we should bring something just in case.”

“All right. Let’s close the bakery now and then we go to our apartment, shower, change, get some presents to bring to the fashion show and pick up Plagg and the girls at his apartment.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.”

Adrien and Nino clean up and lock up the bakery. They get into Nino’s car and drive off to their apartment.

“Nino, do you think...that Marinette likes me?”, asks Adrien.

Nino looks at Adrien, and then back on the road before he says, “Dude, Alya tells me that whenever they talk about you, Marinette gets all blushy. When she’s with you, she can talk like there’s no end to it. I’ve felt like that and it’s only with Alya, dude. So, yeah, I think she likes you.”

“Wow, and to think I didn’t notice.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t but anyway, we’re here.”

Adrien chuckles and says, “What do you think I should wear?”

Nino opens the car door and says, “Try to look professional at the very least.”

“Okay.”

He gets out of the car and walks to the entrance of the apartment building where he and Nino live at. Adrien opens the door and walks to the elevator. _I don’t want to look like an idiot like I did in the morning. I need to apologize to her as well._

“Better late than never.” whispers Adrien.

“Did you say something Adrien?”, asks Nino.

Adrien’s head jerks up and says, “N-no Nino. I didn’t anything.”

“Okay. Let’s go up then.”

Adrien walks into the elevator and presses 5, where their apartment is. “Let’s go.”

The elevator goes smoothly up to the 5th floor, dings, and opens its doors. Adrien walks out first and walks down to the end of the hall to their apartment door. He takes out the keys out of his pocket and opens the door. The lights were off. Adrien reached for the switch when he feels a hand already on top of it and hears a voice he thought he would never hear again say:

“Hey boys”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Time Lapse: 2 hours _

“The boys aren’t picking up their phones.” says Marinette, all worried. 

The fashion show was already halfway done and Adrien and Nino still weren’t there. Marinette, Alya, Tikki, and Plagg, were all worried, especially Marinette and Alya. 

“I’m gonna go to their apartment, to see if they’re fine.” says Marinette, already starting to walk away, when she feels someone grabbing her.

“Well, you’re not going to leave me behind. My boyfriend is with Adrien, so I’m coming with.”

“Alya, no I need you to make sure the fashion show finishes smoothly. Besides, I’ll call if something goes wrong.”

“I could take care of the fashion show. We all worked on it, so I should know how it finishes.”

Alya smiles at Tikki and says, “Thank you, Tikki.” She looks back at Marinette and says, “Let’s go.”

Marinette smiles, grabs her dress lifts it up a bit and starts running to the exit. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya finally get to Adrien's and Nino's apartment. Are the boys okay?

The car halts in front of Adrien’s and Nino’s apartment building. She looks through the apartment window and see two girls get out of a car and walk to the entrance. She closes the curtains and turns around to the boys tied to the chairs.

“Well, well, looks your girlfriends have arrived to save the princes.”, says the girl. 

_ Girlfriends? Okay, there’s Alya, who’s Nino’s girlfriend. That makes sense, but who’s the other girl? Wait!  _

Adrien tries to get out of the ropes that have tied his hands and legs to the chair, but he can’t.

“Mmph!”, mumbles Adrien. 

The girl walks towards the boys. 

“What is it, pretty boy?”, she says while taking off the cloth around Adrien’s mouth.

“Leave them out of this. They didn’t do anything to you!”, yells Adrien.

“Yes, they did. The girls and Nino were the ones that told you not to do it!”

“I didn’t want to date you in the first place! Leave Marinette out of this, Lila! I-”

**_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

“Look who’s here. Time for the fun to begin!”

Lila puts the cloth back over Adrien’s mouth and walks to the door.

“Yes, who is it?”

“Umm, who are you?” says Marinette.

Lila giggles and says, “I’m the new housekeeper dead-dear!”

“Oh, well we were looking for Adrien and Nino. Do you mind if we come in?”

“Of course not, dear. Come right in!”

She opens the door and sees Marinette, standing there patiently in her red dress.

Marinette walks in and notices that the lights aren’t on.

“Do you mind if I turn the lights on?” asks Marinette, “I can’t see very well.”

“Go ahead.”

She flicks on the light and sees an old high school enemy, pointing a gun at her, who says, “Sit down dear”

Marinette looks at the gun and at the girl. “Lila, it’s been a long time.”

“Shut up, Marinette and sit down!”

Marinette grabs a chair and sits down. “Calm down. W-we can talk about this.”

“We are not going to talk about it.”, says Lila, walking backwards into the bedroom while still pointing the gun at Marinette, trying to pull something.

“What are you planning to do, Lila? What is this about?”

Lila manages to bring the thing she was pulling and stands in front of it, blocking Marinette from seeing what it was.

“What do you think it’s about? Think back to high school graduation. It was supposed to be a special day. You ruined that. Alya and Nino ruined it as well.”

Marinette just stares at her. “I-i don’t know what you’re talking about Lila.”

Lila walks towards Marinette, while still blocking her from seeing what was behind her.

“Fine, I’ll spell it out for you. A-d-r-i-e-n. What does that spell?”

All the pieces finally fit together in Marinette’s head.

“Adrien. Is this what you’re mad about? What he have to do with me?”

Lila chuckles.

“He never told you, did he?”

“Tell me what?”

“I asked Adrien if he would go out with me,” Lila says as she’s cleaning her gun, “He said no. When I asked him why, he said that his heart belonged to another girl. I was mad. I went up to Alya and Nino because I thought they would know who was the girl.”

Lila continued, “They didn’t, but they insulted me, saying that I wasn’t the right girl and that you thought so too. I knew they weren’t lying because you didn’t like me to begin with.”

Marinette just stared. “ I-i didn’t like you. That’s true, but why did you think I was the girl that his heart belonged to?”

“You’re really blind, Marinette. But enough about you. Let’s go to Adrien.”

Marinette’s heart was beating fast with the mention of his name.

“Leave him alone, Lila. He rejected you. I can’t believe that you hung on to that, for years!”

“Well, I wasn’t the only one that hung on to him. You guys went to the same college and work a few minutes apart from each other. That’s a big coincidence, if you believe in them.”

Lila moves aside and Marinette sees Adrien with a cloth around his mouth.

“Adrien!”

“Mmph! Mmph!”

“Oh look! The lovebirds have been reunited.”

“Let’s play!”, says Lila, laughing.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila asks Marinette a question and reveals something.

“Who should we start with? Marinette, the girl that liked Adrien all throughout high school, but stopped liking him? Or Adrien, who liked Marinette once high school was over and throughout college, but tried to stop because she started to go out with Nathaniel?”

Marinette and Adrien stayed quiet. 

_ He liked me?!?! Oh my god! If I knew I would have said something!!,  _ thought Marinette.

_ She liked me during high school?!?! I swear, I’m really dumb if she liked me for four years and never noticed!  _ thought Adrien.

Lila stood there, pondering. Let’s go with….Marinette, since she’s our newest contestant! Marinette first question! Why did you go out with Nathaniel in the first place?”

Marinette looked up at Lila. “Why do you want to know?”

Lila walks behind Adrien and points the gun behind his head. “You still don’t want to tell me? Tell us or I shoot Adrien.”

“No!” yells Marinette.

“Mari, it’s okay. Don’t tell her.”, says Adrien, trying to calm Marinette down, but still worried for his life.  

“No! It’s not fair! I’ll tell you, Lila, just don’t shoot him!”

Lila giggles and walks away from Adrien. “See? It wasn’t that hard. Now I’m going to ask you again. Why did you go out with Nathaniel in the first place?”

“I went out with Nath in the middle of college because… because…”

Marinette couldn’t finish her sentence. Tears were falling off her cheeks.

Lila groaned. “Stop being such a baby! Finish the sentence!”, yelled Lila. 

“Lila, move my chair close to hers so that I can make her stop crying. Please, it’s the only way she’ll stop,” said Adrien.

Lila huffed and said, “Fine.” She pushed Adrien’s chair right in front of Marinette, who was still crying, starting to hiccup.

“Hey, Marinette. Marinette. Look at me. You’re okay, everything’s fine. After this, we’ll go out for dinner. Huh, how does that sound?”

Marinette looks at Adrien, still hiccuping. “Do * _ hiccup*  _ you * _ hiccup*  _ promise?”

Adrien sighs and says, “I promise. Now finish. That way we can leave and maybe still being able to go to the fashion show after.”

“Okay. I-uh dated Nath t-to get over you”

Adrien’s eyes widen and he blushes. “What?”

Marinette laughs. “Y-yeah. After high school, we didn’t talk much, but I still wanted to go out with you. I thought I didn’t have a chance and that’s when a small crush for Nath bloomed. I was happy and I thought I had moved on. But when we would talk, I was head over heels for you all over again. I was going to break it off with Nathaniel because it felt wrong to date a guy when you like another, but I guess he knew it too. I had walked to his dorm room and opened the door because he had given me a key. I walked in on him and Chloe...doing it. Before I left, I slapped him and I ran. I ran to the small little park on campus and I cried. I just cried. I was there for a while when I heard you. Remember? I told you about Nathaniel.”

Adrien sighs. “Yeah, I remember because after you told me about Nathaniel, I went to his dorm room. He opened the door, with only his boxers on. Chloe was still in the room. He said, “What’s up?” and I told him that you had told me that he had cheated on you. He said that you were lying. He didn’t even have the decency to say that you were telling the truth, so… I punched him. I punched him and told him to never talk to you again or he’d be sorry.”

“Why would you say that??! I was going to deal with it not you!”

Adrien backed away a little. “...Sorry.” 

Marinette saw that he moved back.  _ Is he… scared of me?  _ Before she could say anything else, Adrien was pulled away. 

“That was such a cute story, Marinette. You got what you deserved then.”, said Lila, pretending to wipe a tear off her face.

“Oh, shut up Lila.” said Adrien, “Now that I think about it, how did you know that Mari went out with Nathaniel?”

Lila laughs, “Wouldn’t you like to know Agreste? A better question would be how did I know where you and Nino were living?”

“That’s true. Only me, Tikki, Alya, and Plagg know where they live. How did you know?”

Lila giggles, “Remember that woman that said she was the landlord’s daughter and she was supposed to be checking the apartments?”

Marinette and Adrien look at each other, and say, “That was you?!?!”

“With a wig and a bit of a makeup, you can change one’s looks drastically.” 

_ I’ve had enough of this. I have to get free of the rope somehow!  _ thought Adrien. He moved his hands and stretched them out as long as he could. Lila had moved him all the way to the back of the room, with Lila and Marinette in the middle. The cabinet was behind him. Adrien felt something sharp.  _ It’s a razor!  _ Adrien tried to grab the razor, but it fell… onto the hardwood floor. 

**CLINK!**

Adrien froze. Lila turned around and walks towards Adrien. 

“What was that?” asks Lila.

Adrien laughs nervously, “What was what?”

Lila looks to the floor and sees the thin, silver razor that Adrien tried to get and grabs it. “Were you going to get out of the rope with this? I can think of a better place of where it can go!” says Lila and stabs Adrien in the stomach.

“No! Lila!” yells Marinette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing it a few minutes ago because I just took my AP Bio final. I'm pretty sure I failed, anyway, I had the free time to finish the chapter. You'll be getting more chapters than usual these next few weeks cause I'm going to be having a winter break so keep a lookout.   
> I hope you guys liked the chapter!   
>  -Selene


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody knocks after Lila stabs Adrien. What happens then?

**KNOCK KNOCK!!**

Lila looks at the door with worry on her face and then looks back at Marinette. “Did you call anybody?”

“Um, I-”

“Police!! Open up!!”

Lila giggles and says, “That’s my cue to go guys!” says Lila, who looks at Adrien, already losing consciousness. “Have to go. I’ll be back soon, for you,” she says and goes out the window that she saw Marinette and Alya coming from and heads down the fire escape. 

**CRASH!!**

The door came crashing down and police officers with flashlights come in. 

“Help! He’s losing blood! She stabbed him, fucken stabbed him!”, yells Marinette as the police officers check around the apartment to make sure it’s clear. 

“We have another one tied and unconscious, but besides that, we are clear.  Now for god sakes, help them.” says a guy. 

The officers go to Marinette first and untie the ropes from her arms and legs. As soon as they do, Marinette rushes to Adrien. 

“Oh my god! Adrien, why? Why did you try? She would have left at some point and we could’ve escaped.” cries Marinette as she hugs the boy. 

“I- couldn’t *cough* let her *cough* hurt you,” says Adrien. 

“Ma’am, let him go. We have to take him to the hospital. He’s in critical condition right now and we need to get him to the hospital to stabilize him.”, says one of the medics that just arrived on the scene.

“O-okay, b-but can I ride in the ambulance with him?”, asks Marinette.

“Yes, but we might have to take him into surgery once we get to the hospital and we can’t allow you in there.”

“That’s fine, as long as I see him after.”

The medic sighs and says, “Fine.”

The medic carefully takes out the razor and wraps it and then picks up Adrien very carefully and puts him on the stretcher. 

“Ma’am, would you mind carrying the other end of the stretcher?”

“No, I wouldn’t mind.”

They go out and walk through the hall to the elevator. 

“Marinette! You’re okay!”, says a voice that she thought she would never hear again. 

“Alya! I’m so glad you did what we agreed to before I went in.”

**_Flashback_ **

“Okay, so if you don’t come out in 30 minutes, I call the police, right?” asks Alya.

Marinette fiddling with her hair, says, “Yeah, I’m just hoping we won’t have to resort to that.”

“I can’t wait 30 minutes, Marinette. But I’ll try. I’ll wait in the lobby okay?”

“Fine. We’re here. Hope nothing happens.”, says Marinette and both of them get out of the car and walk into the building.

_**Present** _

“I have to go Alya, but go to the apartment. I heard that there was somebody in the apartment, unconscious. Go check if it’s Nino. I got to go to the hospital with Adrien. Meet me there.” , says Marinette, walking to the elevator. 

“O-okay! I hope Nino’s okay and Adrien makes it. I’ll meet you there then.”, says Alya walking towards the apartment. 

Marinette gets in the elevator with the medic and Adrien.  _ Oh, Adrien. What did you do? Why? You're always trying to protect me. I was supposed to get you out of here. That was the whole point of me coming here. When were you going to tell me that you liked me? Maybe I would’ve told you too.  _

And as if she was in her own little world, she said, “Better late than never.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. I'm really hating that I'm writing short chapters, but they'll be longer this week since I'm going to have more spare time. I'm also going to be uploading this fanfic onto Wattpad on Monday, just an FYI. Hope you guys enjoy your holidays!
> 
> -Selene


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are at the hospital.

_ Ugh, what happened last night?,  _ thought Adrien. His eyes open and looks around. The room is all white and a lot of people were passing by, wearing nurse and doctor uniforms. There was a couch near his bed and sees somebody sleeping in it, facing away from him. “Uh, hello?”, says Adrien, trying to figure out where the hell he was and what happened. The person sleeping mumbles and turns, and Adrien notices that the person sleeping was Marinette. “Oh shit.”  _ Now I remember.  _

“Adrien, stop it.”, says Marinette in her sleep. 

He turns and tries to get off the bed when he feels a pain in his chest. Pulling up the patient gown, he sees that there’s a huge scar on his chest.  _ Lila, I swear if you did anything to Marinette, I am going to lose it.  _  “Pst, Marinette”, whispers Adrien. 

Marinette giggles and goes closer to the edge of the couch and says, “Yes… Adri..”

Adrien tries not to laugh, but fails. “Hahahaha”

Marinette shoots up and looks around, “I’m up! What is it?”, yells Marinette. She looks at the bed and sees Adrien laughing and asks, “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you were sleep-talking in your sleep and then I tried to wake you up from here. You didn’t wake up, but you ended up giggling,” he said, with a mischievous smirk. “So what were you dreaming about?”

Marinette blushes and covers her face with a pillow. “N-nothing. It’s n-none of your business.”

“Uh huh. So about what happened yesterday.”, says Adrien, remembering about what happened with Lila and their confessions yesterday about how they liked each other. 

“Oh, yeah.” says Marinette, getting off the couch, still wearing her dress from yesterday. “They caught Lila. She went out the fire escape and when she got to the bottom, well let’s just say there were a lot of people that wanted to see her.”

Adrien repositions himself in the bed. “I… I wasn’t talking about that Mari. I was… uh talking about how you used to like me in high school.”

Marinette blushes as hard as a tomato( hehe see what I did there, anyway back to the story)

“Uh yeah, I did. But I got over it. I knew, well I thought I did.”

_ Should I tell her? I’ll tell her right now.  _

“Mari, I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah, Adrien?”  _ Please don’t say that you never liked me! _

“I, uh, I lo-”

BANG!

“ADRIEN!!”, yells Plagg.

“Uh, hi Plagg.”  _Damn it Plagg!_

Plagg runs over to Adrien and hugs right around his stomach, where the scar was.

“OW! Plagg,”

Plagg lets go of Adrien and scratched his head. “Uh sorry.”

“We were all worried bro.”, says Nino who was walking with Alya into their room.

Marinette got up and started walking to Adrien. “You have visitors. I had my share of talking with you. I’ll go.” She hugs him carefully. Marinette started walking away when she felt a hand holding her back. She turns around and sees Adrien holding her back. 

“Don’t go. Stay please.”, says Adrien. (With the cutest puppy eyes ever. (If you can’t imagine them, you have a problem.))

Marinette smiles. “Okay”.

 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was going to go home and change when something... unexpected happened.

After Nino, Alya and Plagg all had a chance to talk with Adrien, they said their goodbyes and went home, but Marinette was still there, sitting on the couch, face-timing with Tikki about her upcoming designs and fashion shows, with her headphones on because Adrien was trying to fall asleep after everyone left.

“Yeah, Tikki. So everything went fine with the fashion show, no mishaps or anything?”, asks Marinette.

“Everything went smoothly, Mari. So, how are you?”

Marinette sighs. “I’m fine. I wasn’t injured or anything.”

“I was talking mentally Mari,” says Tikki.

“Oh, well, it’s a lot, you know. Lila said that Adrien liked me during college and I don’t know what to think.”

Adrien still hadn’t fallen asleep at this point, so he was able to listen to what Marinette said.

_ What do you mean you don’t know what to think? Do you like me or not?  _ thought Adrien.

And as if Tikki could hear his thoughts, she said, “What do you mean you don’t know what to think? Do you like him or not?”,  asked Tikki in frustration.

“No, I do like him, but  does he like me back, even after all these years?”

_ Yes!!! Yes, I like you Marinette!!!! _

“Of course he does. If he didn’t, would he have kicked Nathaniel, after he broke up with you?”, said Tikki.

“True. I’ll think about it. I’m gonna check if he fell asleep, okay? I’ll call you later. Bye”

Tikki waved and said, “Bye Mari and you better tell him.”

While Marinette hung up and put her phone away Adrien closed his eyes to make it look like he had fallen asleep. She got up and walked to Adrien’s bed. He was laying on his side “snoring”.

“Aw, he looks so cute,” she whispered, not knowing that Adrien was able to hear it.

_ She thinks I’m cute! Okay, I hope this plan works!  _

Adrien started to mumble something, which was actually nothing, but Marinette still leaned in to hear what he was saying. 

“Mari...come on now...babe...you know...I love you…”, mumbled Adrien.

Marinette scooted back, shocked at what she was hearing.  _ Is he dreaming, about me being his girlfriend?,  _ thought Marinette, blushing.

“Okay, I’m gonna leave. I’ll come back later, ‘kay, Adri?”

She walks back to the couch, picks up her bag, and grabbed some paper and pen from her bag. “I’ll be back later. Went home for a new change of clothes.  From, Mari.” She put the paper on the drawer next to Adrien and looked back at the “sleeping” guy. 

I have to do something quick to show that I like her! thought Adrien. 

_ Maybe I’ll give a quick kiss on his forehead,  _ thought Marinette. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his forehead. She was leaning away when Adrien’s arm went around her waist and pulled her onto the bed, next to Adrien. 

_ OMG!!!! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!?  _

Adrien, pretending to be dreaming, cuddled up with her and put his face in the crook of her neck. “Mari… I love you…”

Marinette blushed, hard!!  _ What did he say?? Did he say he LOVES ME!?!?!?!   _ “Guess I can stay here a while, but I know you’re sleeping, but I love you too Adrien.”, said Marinette already starting to fall asleep.

Adrien felt comfortable like this, with Marinette by his side. He was finally...free.

“I hoped you did.”, whispered Adrien before falling asleep. 

* * *

 

AFTER A WHILE

Tikki wanted to visit Adrien and Marinette at the hospital. Marinette hadn’t gone home, so she was going to ask Adrien where she had gone. She had gotten to the hospital in a cab and walked in. Tikki asked where the room was, which was on the first floor down the hall. She walked the down the hall and had gotten to the room. The door was open she was about to go in when she saw that Marinette was sleeping with Adrien, having his hands around her. They looked so peaceful. Tikki took out her phone and zoomed in on the both of them. CLICK! Marinette turned a bit so that she was facing Adrien and moved a little bit closer to his chest. Tikki giggled.

“I have to show Alya.”, said Tikki closing the door and walking away from the room.  


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Tikki go visit. They lock them in the room. Screaming and crying happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a filler chapter. I didn't like writing this chapter. I'm sorry if your emotions cause you to hate me or the characters for their actions.

The next day

* * *

 

“Do you think they’re still sleeping Tikki?” asked Alya, still surprised by the photo that Tikki showed her. 

Tikki nodded her head. “They had just gotten kidnapped and been through some trauma, if not, a lot, so I’m sure they’re asleep.” 

Tikki and Alya were walking down the hall to Adrien’s room when they heard a scream. They looked at each other and thought  _ Oh Shit!   _ They ran to Adrien’s room and opened the door to find … Marinette on the floor with her face shoved in a pillow while Adrien was blushing as red as a fire truck.

Alya groaned. “Are you kidding me? I thought there was an ACTUAL emergency. Yes, Marinette I can see you and Adrien, no this isn’t a dream.”

“Alya calm down. Maybe we can figure out why one of these two was screaming,” said Tikki trying to keep a straight face, while thinking that she should have recorded this and how she could have shown the video at their wedding. 

Adrien’s level of blushing red has gone down to a tomato. (In other words, not that much.) “W-well\, I was waking up and I notice that Marinette is sleeping next to me, which….uh...Tikki, Alya, can you come over here?” asked Adrien, since it was his idea to sleep next to Marinette. 

“Uh, sure Adrien.”, says Tikki. 

Alya and Tikki walk over to Adrien’s bed. 

“Okay, what were you going to say?” asks Alya.

Adrien stares at his hands. “Well, Tikki remember when you were facetiming Marinette yesterday?”

“Yeah. Marinette said you were asleep. Wait, you weren’t asleep?”

“Uh, no. I wanted to see if Marinette liked me back, so I pretended to sleep while I eavesdropped on your conversation. I found out she did, so when she came over to my bed, I “sleeptalked” in my sleep and said that I liked her too….And I grabbed her waist, made her come onto my bed, and cuddled with her. But she said, “I love you too..” and she fell asleep. I DIDN’T THINK SHE WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO SLEEP WITH ME!!” yelled Adrien, before realizing that Marinette was next to him. 

“Wait, what?” said a voice. 

Alya and Tikki look at each other. 

“Um, you guys got this. Me and Tikki have this thing to go to, so good luck,” said Alya before pushing Tikki out the door. 

CLICK!

“WAIT!” yells Marinette and she runs to the door and tries to get it open but she can’t.

The door is locked. From the outside.

“I-i’m sorry. Marinette. I-i didn’t mean f-for this to happen.” says Adrien, trying not to get Marinette mad. 

She sighs and turns around, facing Adrien. “Why would I be mad at you? You only just got stabbed, got stuck in the hospital, and managed to have our friends lock the door. Of course, I’m not mad at you!!!” yells Marinette, walking towards Adrien.

“I-i’m s-sorry!! B-but I didn’t m-mean for this to happen. It wasn’t my fault!” says Adrien, almost onto the brink of tears and hides under the covers of the hospital bed.

Marinette sees and softens her voice. “I know it’s not your fault. I’m sorry I raised my voice. Can you come out now?” she asks walking towards the bed and sits next to him. “Come out, kitty?” she says before she can stop herself.  _ Kitty? Really?  _ She picks up the cover to find Adrien curled up into a ball, crying and shaking.

“I-i’m sorry. I-i’m s-s-so so-orry.” cries Adrien. 

“Don’t cry,” says Marinette hugging Adrien, who tenses up. 

_ Purr, purr _

Marinette stares at the crying guy. “Did…did you just purr?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I would like to know what you guys like about the story and what you don't like so I could improve on the next upcoming chapters. Thanks!
> 
> -Selene


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were at the purring right? Let's see what else he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit of this from a witch/black cat miraculous ladybug AU video on youtube. In the video, Adrien was a black cat that got transformed into a human. This is that but reverse. Also, if you have Webtoon, there is a comic called, "Fluffy boyfriend" and it's about a cat-like human that can turn to an actual cat. This is where I got the inspiration for this chapter and the upcoming chapters. Hope you like it!  
>  -Selene  
>  Also sorry for the REALLY short chapter

_ Did I just purr? I’m a human. I’m not supposed to do that,...right? _

Marinette gets up and stares at Adrien. “You just purred right? I mean is that even possible?” she says, kind of freaking out by now. 

Adrien wipes the tears that fell. “I-i don’t know. That never happened before.” Adrien still sat on the hospital bed, afraid that Marinette might yell at him again. 

Marinette, at the moment, was staring out the window now.  _ I’ve seen Tikki do some weird ladybug things when we were roommates at college. Maybe she knows something,  _ thought Marinette. “Hey, Adri. I was thinking about Tikki doing some weird things back in college,” she says while turning around, “and maybe--WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?!?”

Adrien jumps. “W-what is it?”

“Yy-you m-might n-not want to turn around.” Marinette stammers. 

Adrien, obviously being as stubborn as he is, turns around and sees a black cat-like tail standing on end as if it was scared. “Oh, cool,” he exclaims and yanks the tail, thinking it was fake. His eyes widen and yowls. His hands go straight to his mouth, his face being redder than ever. 

“Adri, touch your head,” says Marinette.

Adrien stares at her questioningly. “Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay.” He touches his head and feels two bumps on top. “What are they?” he says, a little bit scared now. 

“Um, they’re...cat ears, black cat ears,” says Marinette hesitantly. “I want to try something.” Marinette walks over to Adrien and starts scratching between his ears. 

“What are you doing Marinette? It’s-”  _ Purr, purr.  _ He blushes. 

“Aww, look at the cute kitty. I didn’t know I had that effect on you,” says Marinette, making Adrien blush even more. 


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have read Fluffy Boyfriend on Webtoon, you will see some similarities in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS!! YES!! That was my goal for this week and it's a bit longer than the last one, so that's even better. I hope you enjoy it. Comment what you thought of this chapter! Hope you guys have a great week!  
>  -Selene

Marinette shakes her head to get out of her daze. “Come on, Adrien. Let’s go see Tikki. She might know something.”

Adrien looks up and down at his clothes, which was a hospital gown and nothing else. “Um, Marinette, I can’t just walk out like this. Do you have any spare clothes that I can borrow?”

Marinette giggles. “Right. Well if we can’t walk out, let’s see if we can have Tikki bring your clothes and ask her about...this.”

Marinette grabs the handle to the door but remembers that Alya and Tikki locked the door. She sighs and turns around, facing Adrien. “I forgot. Tikki and Alya locked the door on us, so we’re stuck in here, but I still have my phone. I can call to get us out of here,” Marinette explained, walking over to her bag and pulls out her phone. “I hope she answers, I don’t have a lot of battery left,” she worried. 

Adrien patted his cat ears. “Do you think...I could turn into a cat?” 

Marinette looks up. “I don’t know. Why?”

“I mean, I already have the cat ears and tail. Why not turn into a full on cat?”

“Try it,” replied Marinette, distractingly, calling Tikki. “Oh my god. You answered, thank god Tikki! Hey, do you think you could bring some clothes that I made for Adrien? They should be in the closet. Also, would you mind letting us out of the room? Because you and Alya left really quickly and didn’t bother on waiting to let us out. Okay, thanks. Bye.” Marinette turns around, really happy with her phone in her hand. “Adrien! Tikki’s gonna come and-wait where are you?” she wondered. There was nobody on the bed and nothing was out of place. “Adrien, where are you?” Marinette repeated. 

_ Meow!  _

She turns around finding a black cat sitting there patiently, his head tilted. Marinette crouches down. “Adrien, is that you?” 

_ Meow!  _

What the meow’s mean : 

The first meow: I’m right here. Look, Mari! I did it! I turned into a cat!

The second meow: Yes! Can you believe it? I turned into a cat! 

Back to the story.

 

“Wow!” exclaims Marinette, picking up Adrien. “Look at you, being all cute and cuddly! I could just kiss you right now!” 

If a cat could blush, Adrien would be blushing tremendously right now. 

_ CLICK CLICK!!! _

“Oh, that should be Tikki.”, she says, walking to the door with Adrien in hand. 

The door opens and Tikki appears with a bag. “Sorry for locking the door! It’s cause you and...Adrien?” she said questioningly, staring at the black cat in Marinette’s arms. 

Marinette’s eyes widen. “You know? That it’s Adrien? How?!”

Tikki chuckles and walks into the room. She sets the bag down and walks over to Marinette. “It’s because I can turn to an animal too.” She walks a few steps back and a shimmering red glow surrounds Tikki.

Marinette covers her eyes and Adrien’s as well for the blinding light. The light dies down and Marinette and Adrien look at where Tikki was standing. No one was there except a small ladybug. The ladybug flies to Adrien and Adrien’s eyes widen. The ladybug flies back to where it was before and the shimmering glow appears again. Marinette did the same thing she did before. She opens her eyes and Tikki was back where she was standing in the beginning. 

She giggles. “Do I need to convince you anymore?”


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still in the hospital room.

Tikki walked to Marinette and grabbed Adrien from her arms. She scratched Adrien between his ears. He purred. She giggled. “Aww. You get teased easily, don’t you?” 

Adrien looked down.

“Don’t worry. I won’t say anything.” 

“Say what?”, said Marinette, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Tikki stuck her tongue out to Marinette. “None. Of. Your. Business. Now, Adrien, I need you to transform back, so come on.” She put Adrien on top of the bed and he tilts his head. Tikki gasps and yells, ”YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO TRANSFORM BACK!?????!!!!” She starts to run around in circles and mumbling things that Marinette can’t even hear. 

Marinette walks over to Tikki and grabs her shoulders and says, “Tikki, get a hold of yourself! My boyfriend is a cat and doesn’t know how to change back! Just fix him!” 

That snaps Tikki out of her panic attack and walks to Adrien and picks him up again. “I’ll fix you okay? Good boy!” says Tikki and starts scratching Adrien between his ears again. She then walks over to Marinette. “You called Adrien your boyfriend! It’s official! You are Adrien are a couple!” says Tikki happily.  

Marinette blushes and waves away. “It was an accident.” 

_ SWOOSH! (  _ I don’t know. Pretend Adrien made a magical sound. _ )  _

“So you don’t like me?” says Adrien now transformed back into a human. He looked as if he got kicked. 

Marinette says, “No, no! I”

“Oh, you don’t. Okay. I’ll get my stuff and get out. Looks like you did get over your crush on me during high school.” says Adrien walking away, but he feels a hand on his hand pulling him back. When he turns, he feels a pair of lips crashing onto his. They were forcing their way into his. He let them in. 

*cough cough* 

The kiss breaks and Marinette and Adrien face Tikki...with a camera in her hand. 

“Alya is going to go crazy once I send this to her.” 

“TIKKI!”

“What?”

“Don’t.”

“Too late.”

Marinette groans but feels a hand grabbing her hand. 

“You do like me. Good.” Adrien gives her a kiss on the cheek. “ ‘Cause I like you too,” he says smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and for not updating. School is taking up my time and sports too, so I will not be updating as often as I do.   
>  -Selene


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still in the hospital. Adrien changes clothes. Tikki and Marinette have a talk.

Tikki sighed. “Okay, okay. You two have had your moment now, let’s go, unless you want Adrien to turn into a cat again and this time he won’t be able to change back,” she said, already walking towards the door. 

“She’s right. Come on Adrien,” replied Marinette.

“Ahem, Mari. I can’t. I need to change first.” 

Marinette blushes. “Oh, right. I’ll- I mean, we’ll wait for you outside.” 

Marinette and Tikki leave the room and close the door. 

“So how does it feel to have a boyfriend?” asks Tikki.

Sighing, Marinette replies, “Amazing, even though it’s only been a few minutes being his girlfriend, I love it. I kind of wish it wasn’t under these circumstances.”

Tikki looks at Marinette seriously. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I wanted to get together with someone normally. You start to like them and you hang out with them more. Then he tells you that he loves you and you say that you love him too. Do you think that we would have gotten together either way?”

Tikki grabs Marinette by her shoulders and says, “Yes, you two have liked each other forever. The rest of us were just waiting for it to happen.”

Marinette laughs, “ I guess you’re right.”

She knocks on the door and asks, “Babe, are you ready?”

“I’m ready.” replies Adrien and a few seconds later the door opens. Adrien steps out in a dress shirt and dress pants. 

“So how do I look?” asks Adrien.

Marinette and Tikki look at him and say, “Damn.” 

Adrien blushes. "Not the reaction I was expecting but that's fine."

Marinette laughs and says, "You should have been a model instead." (See what I did there?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating the story in a long time. I had a writer's block and had a lot of schoolwork to do. I'll try to update the story as much as I can. 
> 
> -Selene


End file.
